leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KeithCornell/Champion Rework - Annie, the Dark Child
Everyone knows . Everyone knows her huge burst and with her stun that doesn't end before she drops her before-mentioned huge burst and kills her unfortunate target with even less problems than any decent player gets pentakills in a Bronze V game. But what to do? Annie's identity is rather simple: she's a kid mage who just burns things, also Tibbers. Tibbers currently holds pretty much all of her teamfight potential, but in rather undesirable ways: it's only because Tibbers is her best ability to use her passive stun with, and the rest of his damage is done with the big bear's Sunfire aura, which is pretty much invisible power in work. How do I intend to change that? As much as I still want her to be rather reliant on Tibbers to fight and rather easy to use, she has to have actual counterplay, and by that I mean her stun has to go, or change its place. On the other hand, as much as I don't really like rework's direction that didn't really fit him (who thought he was a machinegun mage?) I think it would fit our beloved childish tantrum-prone pyromaniac, so this rework will take a similar direction. I hope it won't be quite as broken, though. Abilities ) by 2 seconds. |targeting= Pyromania is a buff. |additional= * Annie had multiple problems without even leaving her base stats. Her unusually long range basically doomed her base attack speed to mediocrity and as much as Annie usually doesn't auto-attack that much, this was actually significant in the laning phase, whether she was mid or support. I lowered her range by 50, and increased her attack speed across the board (from 0.579 (+1.36%) to 0.625 (+2%)). Apart from that, it's merely 16 mana, -10 movement speed and rounding up her AD. * As for her passive, it's just way too reliable: charging your stun in base shouldn't be a thing, especially given how current Annie enforces respect just by strolling around with a swirly thing around her waist. One misstep and you're dead: a problematic situation that's cause by the sole fact that her stun is charged once and for all until Annie decides to Flash-engage. Figured I'd come over and fix that. * More random banter: Following on the line about Ryze, I think having the childish fantasy of burning everything in sight is more relevant for Annie than for Ryze. Annie bears (no pun intended) a big difference with Ryze: most of her abilities (all of them in this rework) are area of effect and don't need an opponent to be near to be flung around with reckless abandon. Also, I've made the Pyromania buff last much more than but doesn't completely refresh cooldowns. }} Annie hurls a fireball that explodes upon contact with an enemy, dealing damage to the enemy, and half of it in a small area. |description2= If Disintegrate kills it target, the explosion deals full damage. |description3= :}} Disintegrate stuns enemies for 1 second. |leveling= |range= | }} |cooldown=4 |cost=60 |costtype=mana |targeting='Disintegrate' is a direction-targeted linear projectile. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area of effect |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional=Annie's Q was basically a farm tool and a glorified auto-attack. At first I wanted to make it an autoattack reset, but that's not why you play , is it? If it is, you're probably playing bot-lane Annie, but I don't want even support Annie to be known for autoattack damage. So here, now your Q is a skillshot. This thing went through a few things, but I'll be settling on putting the stun on the skillshot. }} After a second cast time, Annie scorches all enemies in a cone in front of her with fire, dealing magic damage over another second. Annie can interrupt Incinerate by moving. |description2= :}} Incinerate's range is increased by 50%. |leveling= |range= | | }} |cooldown= |cost=80 |costtype=mana |targeting='Incinerate' is a conic area of effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional = Giving a cast time to the ability makes it more counterplayable. Now you can actually try to avoid the danger. Even without mobility, unless Annie gets you in the middle of the cone, chances are you can avoid the second tick. Damage buffs if she lands both ticks though, and its range is better, so beware. }} Annie grants target ally a shield that absorbs magic damage for 5 seconds. As long as the shield holds, and its wearer deal bonus magic damage on-hit. |description2= :}} The shield is 50% stronger and as long as it holds, Annie also gains 20% bonus movement speed. |leveling= |range= 800 |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=mana |targeting='Molten Shield' is an ally-targeted shield and a buff. |additional = Ah, mini Thornmail, how much we love you... not. This ability makes no sense on a burst mage like our Little Red Riding Annie. Re-purposing it was hard: at first I wanted to make it her passive, but passive overload would be fairly boring, and I wouldn't quite make sense in my tirade against invisible power if I went through with it, now would I? As far as the new ability is concerned, well there's not much to say. A Black Shield that grants on-hit magic damage to its wearer. The new main tool for support Annie? }} Annie throws in the air to the target area, where his landing deals magic damage to all nearby enemies. The impact also impairs the enemies with a slow decaying over 2 seconds. He then remains on the field as a controllable pet for up to 45 seconds. |icon2 = Command- Tibbers.png |description2 = While is active, Summon Tibbers can be used to move him to the target location. |description3 = :}} The Pyromania buff lasts an extra 5 seconds. |leveling = % |range= | }} |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |targeting='Summon Tibbers' is a ground-targeted area of effect that summons . |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= Change to Tibbers: Annie actually tosses him up like in the Twist of Fate cinematic! His landing is also not clouded by the flames anymore, instead we get a mini-earthquake. Also, it comes with a slow, and I nerfed the AoE. I wanted to point out that Annie throws Tibbers in the air much like Ziggs throws his ultimate, just not as high or as far (I kept the original range), but it will still go over and . Last note, Annie shouldn't throw her ult before getting three stacks on her passive, just because the bonus is that powerful. }} Pets , or , or miss. * Classified as a minion for targeting purposes. |health= |damage= |damagetype=Physical |range= |armor= |mr= |attackspeed= |movespeed=350 |gold=50 gold |exp=0 exp }} Changes to Tibbers: His auto-attacks deal physical damage! Tibbers's strength also scales with Annie's own power. The big bear also gains Annie's movement boosts (movespeed Annie incoming) and her attack speed (ASAP Annie incoming too?). Either way, more Tibbers interaction for Annie. So do you think I did it right? Is it not enough? Is she as unhealthy as ever? Tell me what you think below! Change Log ** Now does not refresh the cooldown of . * ** Mana cost decreased to 60 at all ranks from . * ** Mana cost decreased to 80 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown modified to from 8 at all ranks. * ** Cooldown modified to from 10 at all ranks. }} Category:Custom champions